Speak Now
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Fluff Oneshot between Deed and Rele for Valentines.


**AN: Hello, everyone! And lookie here a valentines fic that's on time! Yay! Anyway, something to know before reading. This is an AU, Alternate Universe, where no gundams exist. So anyone who normally would be a gundam is a human. Also, the other four Royal Knights are still alive. That is all, please enjoy.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"I'm not going."

"You have to go. She'll worry if you don't."

"But I can't!"

The Knight of the Shining Blade buried his head in his arms as he sat at the small desk in his room. His best friend and fellow knight, The Winged Knight, stood a few paces back trying to convince him he needed to go. The occasion was a special one and Deed mustn't miss it. Princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa was to be married in a short while and all her royal knights were to attend and be the groomsmen to her intended. Though one knight was having a few issues about going.

"Why can you not go?" Zero asked.

"Because Zero!" Deed exclaimed, standing up from his chair and going over to his friend, pointing a finger at him, "You are the only one out of the five of us who knows how I feel! Watching her with that…that…Him is torture enough! I can't watch them…"

"You really do care for her that much?"

"As much as you care for Shining. More in fact!"

"Then why haven't you told her?"

"Because you know no one would accept it. I just can't go."

Zero sighed, "You're hopeless, but I'll tell the princess you came down with something. Alright?"

"Thank you. Tell her I'll be watching." Deed glanced out his window to the decorated garden where the ceremony would be taking place. At least in his room no one would notice he was depressed.

"Just remember you have some time. There's usually a question that never get's answered."

Before Deed could ask what Zero meant, he had gone out the door.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Princess Rele almost screeched. She was in her room, wearing a long white, long sleeved dress with violet ribbon roses around the collar, waist, wrists and bottom hem. Her hair had been done up in an elaborate up-do with violet roses woven in. She had yet to put on her tiara and veil.

"He said he had come down with something and doesn't want to risk spreading it. Plus don't you think he should rest anyway?"

"Well…yes. But now we have more Bridesmaids than Groomsmen and we just…can't!" The nineteen year old bride flustered.

"Well I suppose one will have to sit out." Said the only female royal knight and one of Rele's bridesmaids, Shining.

"I-I guess so…"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Your Highness. But Deed simply wanted me to relay the message. He said he would watch from his room."

"Well…you are right, he should rest."

"Don't fret, we'll get it figured out. You just continue getting ready." Shining said gently, "I'm just going to step out and talk to Zero for a moment."

Rele nodded mutely and sat back down for her handmaidens to continue her primping. Shining stepped outside the room and closed the door silently.

"He's not really sick, is he?" She whispered.

"No." Zero nodded, "Says he can't bear with watching the ceremony in person."

Shining sighed, "Why hasn't he said anything yet?"

"He believes no one will accept them."

"Stupid man!" Shining spat under her breath, "You did tell him there's still some time?"

"Yes, But if he does, I don't know."

Deed heard the music the start from his slightly opened window. He walked over and, even though he was on the third floor, knew that the figures coming down the aisle first were Nataku and one of the specially selected bridesmaid, a red headed girl named Cassandra. Next were Battle and another selected bridesmaid, A brunette named Macy. Deed turned away, he knew, if he had been down there, he would be next, followed by Rock and the Neotopian girl, Sayla. Last would be Zero and Shining before the groom and then Rele.

Deed went to his desk and opened a drawer, revealing a white rose, being kept alive by a spell. He had done a lot of research and went on a journey to get it for Rele. But when he returned, it was already announced that Rele had been proposed to by a prince from one of the neighboring kingdoms. Shining had told the other five royal knight that Rele admitted she only said yes out of necessity than love. Deed gazed at the rose as he vaguely heard the wedding march begin to play. What had Zero meant?

"_There's usually a question that never get's answered."_

What the hell did he mean? Deed sighed at went over to the window, watching Rele glide down the aisle, holding a bouquet of Violet Roses.

"You should be mine." He whispered, still mulling over what Zero said. He glanced down at the rose once more and then back at the wedding, Rele had reached the alter. Then it hit him.

Deed's eyes widened and he rushed out of his room, hoping he could make it. He ran down the hallways of the castle, making the maids he past stare. He didn't care, he just needed to get to the garden.

"-Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The minister continued, "If anyone knows of a just cause for why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence followed those words, No one stood. Zero and Shining shared a quick look with each other. It would seem Deed had given up.

"Then let us-"

"NO!" Deed crushed though the doors leading to the garden, stopping to catch his breath. Everyone turned to watch him, though the only gaze he met was the wide, violet eyed stare of Rele.

"I…object." He huffed.

"Why you insolent knight." Spat Rele's fiancé, "What reason do you have to object our joining?"

Deed glanced around at the audience, catching his breath, and gathering his courage.

"Because…I'm in love with you Rele."

A collective gasp rose from the crowd at the exclamation. Rele's gaze widened as she stared at one of her knights. Zero had to fight the urge to smirk. The king watched silently from beside the minister, Sayla looked as if she was going to cry and the prince sneered.

"What makes you think you are worthy of marring Relehimana?"

"I know more about her than you ever will." Deed answered, "I know she adores any form of cute animal, The Feather Dragon, Steel Dragon, and Phoenix's small form included. I know she loves to sit by an opened window when it rains. She loves to see her people happy, She enjoys being a member of the SDG, She dislikes broccoli but eats it anyway."

All though that Deed, kept his gaze locked with Rele's, "And ever since she was little, She's dreamed of seeing a white rose."

"Bah! White roses do not grow here!" The prince sneered again, "Now leave."

"That's why I researched and traveled, and found one." Deed pulled the rose from behind his back and held it out.

Rele's mouth became dry and she felt tears brimming her eyes. She continued to stare at Deed, shocked by all that he said. She slowly turned her head to her father, searching for an answer on what he thought. He nodded slightly. She turned her eyes back to Deed, still holding the white rose out, pleading with his eyes. Her tears began to spill over and a watery smile claimed her face.

"Yes." She whispered, she began to giggle and then began to laugh, "Yes!"

She dropped her bouquet and ran to Deed, who caught her in his arms and spun her around. Rele continued to cry into Deeds shirt, repeating 'yes'. Deed felt overjoyed, he finally had his princess in his arms.

"Consider the rose your engagement ring." He whispered.

"This is an outrage!" Cried the prince.

"I believe the king wants you to sit down." Zero said, firmly pushing the prince into an empty chair.

Rele and Deed pulled apart and Deed offered Rele his arm, before they proceeded down the aisle, Rele holding the white rose as her bouquet. They reached the alter and the minister started to ceremony again. With glares from the other four male royal knights, the prince never objected, though even he did it wouldn't have mattered. Deed and Rele recited their vows, said 'I do' and finally the words 'you may kiss the bride' were said. Deed pulled Rele closer and gave her, his, hers and their first kiss. Cheers and applause were exclaimed but the newlyweds took little notice as they gazed into each other's eyes.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**AN: Whoo-Hoo! Fluff! Hooray for me. I own any OC, Bandai owns the rest.**


End file.
